


Go On! Zodiac Elemental Pretty Cure

by WizardForever99



Series: Fan Series Pretty Cure [1]
Category: Go On! Zodiac Elements Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Other, never going to be updated again i’m so sorry if you liked this for some bizarre reason, why are all my ocs so stereotypically traumatized i'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardForever99/pseuds/WizardForever99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it's a bit short. Oh well, it still took me an hour and a half to just write. *sighs*<br/>also, this will be kinda hard to read XD sorry not sorry<br/>If it helps, you don't have to read that part in it's exact order...? it's meant to be scrambled.<br/>It took me forever to arrange that weird part *sighs again* And I accidentally didn't save so I HAD TO DO IT AGAIN.<br/>(If you like anime opening/ending songs, check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6qdXSf-1yE I listened to it as I wrote the weird part. It's really good, too. Wait till the beat drops, though. ;) Also, it's an hour long version of the full but you don't have to listen for the whole hour... unless you want.)<br/>Sorry. I'm rambling. ugh. On to the story!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Her intense yellow eyes are staring into the very depths of Azamaki Miki's soul-and if that didn't freak her out, what would.

It was the summer festival of 1998, in the small town of Suzuki in Japan. Miki, a soon-to-be highschooler in the fall, was wandering alone ever since her stupid older brother had ditched her to take some stupid pictures with that stupid camera of his. And then she bumped into this older, pretty girl who was just staring at her as Miki lied on her butt, sitting up.

After a few moments of gaping like a fish out of water, Miki finally gets up, and shakes some dirt off of her kimono. "Gomenasai, I'm Azamaki Miki."

"Minamori Youko." And then Minamori-san turns around quickly, and walks away, looking grim.

"Aniki, where did you go?" Miki mumbles to herself, and begins looking for her older brother.

She finally finds him hunched over his camera near the scenic temple.

How painfully obvious.

"Aniki?" Miki hesitates, but then reaches out and places her hand gently on his shoulder. "Ang?"

'Ang', or 'Angelo', shakes her off almost angrily. "Leave me alone," he almost hisses too.

But this is big brother. He would never hurt her, she reasons.

"Onii-san?" she tries again.

"Miki! Go away!" he demands furiously, but there's pain this time too.

Miki's eyebrows furrow, a frown building on her pensive and worried face. "Angelo?"

Angelo stands up suddenly, making Miki fall back, landing on her butt once again.

How ironic, she thought, pouting.

But then Aniki turns around, and his eyes are red and his eyes should be that nice mint-green not this fire shade of red. Angelo smiles immediately when he sees her, but it's an evil smile and her big brother isn't evil he can't be.

"Onii-san?" she asks again, but it's broken this time, and he stalks toward her, and he begins to turn into this monster-this huge, black creature five times her size, with the same angry red eyes- and he reaches out his hand-his huge black hand that doesn't resemble human hands, with large coal-black claws- to snap her neck and kill her.

And she knows she can't kill him because he's still Angelo, he's still big brother, he's still the one who kept all the monsters away, the one who kept her safe, and yet, he's going to kill her but it's okay because it's not really him, it's just this awful monster.

So Miki closes her eyes real tight, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him because she can't hurt him he's big brother, he's Aniki, he's-

Death is coming, Miki knows, but then it doesn't come, and she feels a whoosh of air that flows.

It was painless, Miki realizes, and smiles dazedly.

Even when he turned into this monster, he's still big brother, keeping her safe.

And everything turns black, and Miki guesses that she dies.

She slips from consciousness, sure that she has died.

-

So it does come as quite a shock to her when she awakens.

Miki blearily blinks, trying to wipe the sleepiness out of her eyes by doing so.

She's in a soft futon, and there's a cool cloth on her head. She sighs in contentment-when was the last time this happened? She snuggles back into the covers.

A hesitant voice stops her from returning to sleep. "Miki, right? Well, you got quite a concussion so it'd be pretty sucky if you went back to sleep and died, after we went all that way to save you and your brother," Minamori-san's awkward voice comes through.

Miki's eyes snap open, and she worriedly sits up, "Onii-san is-" suddenly, the breath is knocked out of her. Minamori-san bites her lip, before walking over to Miki and helping her settle down.

"Arigatou, Minamori-san," she thanked her.

Minamori-san looks uncomfortable for a moment, but then it flits away. "It's fine," she stoically says.

A girl and a boy walk into the room-the girl has blonde hair with yellow eyes, and the boy has white hair and-

Red eyes.

Oh god.

She feels like she's going to be sick.

Those are the same color eyes as that awful monster who overtook her brother.

After Miki calms herself down, she hears the red-eyed boy joke, "My eyes really are appalling."

Despite his red eyes that reminded her of that god-forsaken monster, she frowns. "No, they're not. I'm sorry. It's just... My brother..." She swallowed down a lump in her throat.

The red-eyed boy eyes her thankfully. "Thanks, kid. Gianao Kiou."

"Ah, I'm Nikami Kumeya. We're all going to be second years at Suzuki High School when fall starts. Miki-chan, you're a..."

"Soon-to-be highschooler," she answers honestly, trying for a weary smile. Then Miki frowns deeply. "Do you know where Aniki is?"

"Your brother? He's fine, just needs to heal," Nikami-san answers after a pregnant pause. The three exchange looks.

Miki's heart sinks at the subtle exchange. "Where is he?"

"Uh," Nikami-san exchanges looks with the other two before reluctantly telling her, "The room to your left."

Miki immediately pushes herself up and stands, but then falls onto her wobbly knees and glares at the three when they move to help. The three exchange looks again, but don't do anything.

Good. Azamakis don't accept charity.

She pushes herself to her feet again and stumbles into the hallway, the three following-close enough to catch her if she falls, she realizes moodily.

This concussion is not doing wonders with her emotions. She pushes open the door, and slowly hobbles inside, knowing if she hurries, she'll fall again. It's painstaking, but Miki finally makes it to her big brother's side.

"Ang," she muses, wanting to cry as she saw his face.

It was bruised and bloody, and he had a large white bandage wrapped around. The covers of the futon were obviously hiding more injuries.

Miki feels tired of this but she manages to hold onto consciousness. "How did this happen?"

The three exchange looks-again.

It's turning out to be kinda annoying. "I saw it with my own eyes. What he became. TELL ME."

The three look surprised at her outburst, but Minamori-san answers, "You won't believe us."

"Try me."

"Then what do you last remember?" Gianao-san interrogates.

"My brother turned into this black monster like, five times my size, and was about to snap my neck when there was a... um," it was harder to remember but eventually she recalled it, the three growing nervous with her pause, "whoosh of air and that's it."

The three look relieved. "Oh," Nikami-san smiles.

Miki scowls at them. "What?" she irritably asked.

"You're better off not knowing, kid, trust me," Gianao-san reasoned.

Miki stares at the three of them. "Ridiculous. Well, I'm going back home."

"No!" The three simultaneously yell.

"You can't, kid. Your parents..." Gianao-san trails off.

Miki looks away from the piercing red eyes to the floor, and clears her throat. "They're dead."

"I'm so-"

"It's fine. I have my big brother, so we'll be okay," Miki interrupts the three in their odd sync-ing, hating the look of pity on their face. The almost-anger sobers her, making her feel grounded "I'm really lucky to have him so whatever."

Nikami-san frowns gently. "I'll come with you," she decides.

Minamori-san's eyebrow raises. "Really? We might need you here, Kume," she adds, almost in a warning-like way.

Nikami sighs. "Fine, fine, Youko-chan."

Gianao-san lets out an excruciatingly long exhale. "Guess I'm stuck babysitting."

Miki scrunches up her face. "Oh well. Hurry up, though, I want to make Ang his favorite curry."

Gianao-san blinks. "Sure, kid."

The two exit from the house, and Gianao-san comments, "It's actually Kume's house, ya know."

Miki offhandedly replies, "That's cool." Right now, it's kinda hard to walk, and everything keeps teetering until it almost topples over. Gianao-san's face appears in front of hers, and picks her up bridal style. If she closes her eyes, she might be able to pretend he's Angelo.

"Kid, you sure you're okay?"

Her eyes snap open again, and her mind picks at her for wanting comfort.

"I'm fine," she says, harsher than she meant to. "Sorry," she sincerely apologized.

He shrugs, "It's fine, kid. You're going through a stressful time."

"Kid?" Miki shifts slightly, looking into his eyes.

His red eyes.

"I dunno, it just fits. You'll always be my kouhai, I guess," he cockily grins.

And that's when she realizes those red eyes aren't the same shade as that monster's at all. They're a fiery, passionate red, not unlike the alarming fire shade of the monster's, but there's a subtle difference. His hold kindness and comfort while the monster's held hatred and a desire for murder.

Miki relaxes into his hold, suddenly feeling weary and tired. "Thanks," she sleepily murmurs. "My house is over there," she sloppily points to her house, and slips out her keys, palming it slowly into Gianao-san's hand. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, kid," was the last thing she heard before she once again fell asleep, with the same feeling of being safe.


	2. Chapter 2

When Miki finally wakes up, the room is dark, and only a sliver of light enters from the rest of the house. She stretches up, bones almost creaking; a pale, silver-ish, sickly light flows through the room. A broken rosebud and a flower that seemed like a morning glory lay on her table.  
Gianao must have placed it there, she reasons.  
Miki can hear Gianao-san speaking in a hushed tone, "We... lucky.... cure... thank... zodiac gods..."  
He's keeping something from her, like the other two. She thinks that's when her strained respect for the elder boy finally tore.  
Miki files away what he says, to reference later.  
"See you later, Kume-chan," he speaks up, loud enough for Miki to hear every word.  
The phone snaps shut with a loud click, and Miki slowly gets out of bed, opening the door quietly with squinted eyes.  
Gianao's back is to her, but as the door swings shut with a slight tic, he whips around and his eyebrows furrow.  
"How much did you hear?" he immediately interrogates.  
Miki schools her expression to look confused, biting on her lip, eyebrows drawn, eyes mistrustful. "What do you mean?"  
Gianao relaxes, leaning back, mouth twisted in an odd half-smile. "Nothing."  
A loud ring from the phone.  
Why would Nikami-san call after they just spoke...?  
Gianao tenses, shoulders hunching, and answers grimly. "What's the occasion? What should I do with... What? It's dangerous for us, for a-Damn it, Kume. I hope you know what you're doing. You do? Alright, I'll be there with Azamaki right away."  
Azamaki?  
That was her!  
What.  
"Alright, kid. We're going to Yoruuya Central."  
"You mean the shopping center?"  
"Right, yeah." Gianao nods tensely, and Miki doesn't say anything until they're five blocks from the central.  
It's a disaster.  
Pure black, a black that swallows all the other colors and gets darker and darker as she stares at it, shoots straight at her, encircling the space around her wrist. An awful feeling of notgoodenough and it'snotworthit and killme and i'mnothing floods through her senses-and is about to clamp down when a bright, pure white light flashes.  
The shadow bursts into a pile of dust.  
Gianao scowls. "Damn it, Kume," he mutters to himself.  
And suddenly there's tens and tens of shadows-all heading for Gianao.  
"Look out!" Miki screams, it tearing through the air.  
Gianao swings around, and sees the shadows. Gianao's jaw sets before he screeches, "Cure Sagittarius henshin!"  
Suddenly, a bright light envelops him, and then Gianao's wearing a pale grey robe over a white shirt and black jeans. A rapier with a purple hilt appears in his hand, and he swings it around, "Let's skip the intro and start," he muses to himself darkly before flying (what) at the closest shadow and began slashing.  
At first, Miki dared to hope. Maybe he was powerful enough to dispel all the shadows...?  
But then a shadow overpowered him. And it was almost too late when he slashed it.  
And then another did. And another.  
They piled on and on.  
"Gianao!" she screamed, louder.  
I need to save him, Miki thought angrily, tears beginning to spill.  
"I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" She screams and screams until her voice is hoarse and she's kneeling on the floor and she can hardly see anything because of the blurry quality, and a bright light shoots toward Gianao, and the shadows dispelled, dissolving into dust.  
"Oh my god, oh my god," she brokenly repeated. Was that too late?  
Miki gets up on wobbly knees, and waddles over to Gianao. "Hey," she pushes his shoulder hollowly. "Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay? Hey, hey, hey, hey." She presses a finger to his neck, and he has no pulse. She pushes down on his abdomen five times, before a slight crack is heard. "Hey, hey." She breathes into his mouth, his cold, blue lips, and does it three times. Nothing works. "Hey, hey, hey."  
He doesn't move, and glassy red eyes stare up at her. His skin is too pale, now there's no blood flow.  
Bile rises up her throat. Miki swallows it down.  
With shaking fingers, she picks up his phone, only to have it drop with a hard clack. She picks it up again, and her fingers clench around it-so much that it almost breaks.  
It snaps open, and Miki selects the button for 'Kume-Kuma' (because that's Nikami-san, right?).  
Nikami-san answers, sounding worse for wear. "Kiou?"  
"He-He's-" Miki tries to gulp down the large knot in her throat.  
"Miki?" Nikami-san asked, voice wavering.  
"I think..." A strange, guttural cry exited her. "He's..."  
"Please say he isn't." Nikami-san's voice sounds so small and broken. She seems more like a Kumeya now, and Minamori's doubtless the same.  
"30th avenue, she blankly lists. She snaps it shut, and then crawls closer to Gianao.  
"Hey, hey. You can't be dead, right? I mean, I hardly knew you and you died for me."  
"You died for me," her voice cracks on the last word.  
"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU!" She screams into the world.  
And then Miki curls into herself besides Gianao's cold body, because he's dead and she's living and that's not how it should work.  
When Kumeya arrives, she's with Youko. The two have grime streaks all over them, and Youko's breath hitches, eyes watering up.  
Kumeya covers her mouth with her hand, and shuts her eyes, and begins to scream, loudly sobbing. She sinks to the floor.  
Youko follows suit.  
Miki tears her eyes away from Gianao's dead body.  
He's dead and it's all her fault.  
-  
When Miki wakes up the next morning, sunlight streaming on her face, everything is fine for a split second. She almost wants to get up, despite the achey sleepiness.  
But then she remembers she's at Kumeya's house because Gianao died.  
The door slides open, and Youko stares at her with golden eyes, "Azamaki..." She looks remorseful, and Miki blinks because isn't it Miki's fault Gianao is dead.  
Just the thought makes her want to sink into her covers again. "Youko-san," she acknowledges, stony-faced.  
"Breakfast is ready," Youko smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes and she looks sadder than when she wasn't smiling.  
"Okay. Thank you."  
She gets up slowly, and exits the room with Youko.  
Miki sits down at the table, and feels older than she ever has.  
Kumeya serves up four plates and her eyes seem to tear up when she looks at the one empty seat once she sits down.  
Miki stabs an egg and eats it, but it tastes like nothing. She continues to eat until it's all gone. Miki stares at the plate.  
"Thank you," Youko thanked Kumeya hollowly.  
"Thank you," Miki parrots, eyes vacant.  
The house is too quiet, so she decides to go to the forest.  
Youko stops her, a firm hand on her shoulder, and it takes all of her self control to not turn around and deliver a roundhouse kick. That sure as hell would nice. She shrugs her off, albeit a bit aggressively. Both Kumeya and Youko's eyes burn into her back before they turn their attention elsewhere.  
It doesn't matter.  
Gianao was dead.  
Because she was weak. And stupid.  
When she exits the house, the last words she hears Youko and Kumeya exchange are...  
"He's always liked convolvulus major and broken rosebuds. Said the latter was broken but it didn't mean it wouldn't work."  
"How foreshadowing."  
"Really? How?"  
Miki slams the door shut, sick with how the two are engaged in conversation-like nothing's wrong.  
Everything's wrong.  
And they're his best friends, right?  
How can they just...?  
Rage fills her, and even a fly buzzing around pisses her off.  
"Fuck off," she growls, low and deep. It doesn't sounding like her. And that makes her feel sated, makes her feel better. She can pretend she's not Azamaki Miki, the kid who somehow managed to get another killed. She can pretend she's not Miki, that she doesn't have blood-Gianao's blood- on her hands.  
Her hands are only grimy when she glances at them, but when she looks away, they're slick with crimson blood. Her hands are coated with blood.  
She's a murderer.  
Once she gets to the woods, Miki barely notices how brooding it looks, how the shadows linger longer than they should.  
So she punches a tree with two hands. Her knuckles' skin tear and so does her fingers', and now her hands are a painful, bloody mess.  
Stupid decision, really.  
But it feels good, the pain coursing through her body.  
Miki sank onto the ground, feeling the dirty earth seep into her clothing. A loud sigh whooshed out of her, and suddenly, she felt exhausted.  
"Real life fucking sucks," she tried to joke with herself, but it's too soon and the wound is still fresh so she sighs a sigh and walks over to the river.  
Miki wades in, and the cold water bites into her skin. Goosebumps spread over her body, but she submerges herself further.  
"Further. Further," she murmurs to herself.  
Now Miki's tempted to drown herself.  
And that's what shocks her slightly, makes her feel a bit more alive.  
"I don't understand... I've never expressed suicidal tendencies..."  
A smile spreads across her face, broken and bittersweet but fully human.  
"Maybe it'd be fun to try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. Oh well, it still took me an hour and a half to just write. *sighs*  
> also, this will be kinda hard to read XD sorry not sorry  
> If it helps, you don't have to read that part in it's exact order...? it's meant to be scrambled.  
> It took me forever to arrange that weird part *sighs again* And I accidentally didn't save so I HAD TO DO IT AGAIN.  
> (If you like anime opening/ending songs, check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6qdXSf-1yE I listened to it as I wrote the weird part. It's really good, too. Wait till the beat drops, though. ;) Also, it's an hour long version of the full but you don't have to listen for the whole hour... unless you want.)  
> Sorry. I'm rambling. ugh. On to the story!

"I'm just being a stupid bitch," Miki mumbled. She was just being a freaking drama queen and that's great-now she's acting like a conceited anime protagonist. Like one in those harems. The sun seems to smile at her, in its position in the middle of the sky.  
But still, the feeling nags at her. Plaguing her mind, she wonders how it feels to die. To cease existence, to just stop.  
Gianao probably knows.  
It's odd, considering how affecting it was when she saw him die.  
But now, Miki can think of Gianao and if she really concentrates, she won't feel anything.  
He was a stranger to her-  
But not to his best friends.  
That thought does make Miki sick-how she just killed someone's best friend, murdered somebody's son, brother maybe-  
And if Miki's brother died, she really would go over the edge.  
Miki's been thinking that recently, it'd be nice to die, because all those absentminded comments her mom makes created this feeling of self hatred deep within her.  
Small comments shouldn't make her want to stop existing, right?  
Being told she's fat and other insults over and over and over shouldn't make her feel this way, right?  
She's making it seem more than it is, really.  
Her mom's just saying she's too fat that she can't fit in her jeans, just comparing her to a pig once, just-  
And it hurts. It's a horrid feeling of I knew it and the desire to have a breakdown. But she can't because she's normal, she has to be-  
_She has to be normal because her mother needs her to be normal, it was written in her mother's will, why can't yo_ ** _U SEE?! IT wAS aLL shE asKeD fOr, yOu FreAK_**  
Oh great, now she's getting herself into a panic attack. Great. _She feels her heart pound in her ears loudly, until she's stumbling around in the water._

_After stepping around wildly, she finally falls into the river, her eyes instantly shutting a moment too late-pointless since water already flooded in them._

_She tries to focus but her heart is beating faster and faster and her body is just so tired and she needs to breathe and she takes a large breath._

_Saltwater invades her body, slimy, saltwater slithers into her. She feels it settling in her lungs, and her mouth as she can't help but swallow more of the salty water. The saltwater curls inside of her, a welcome friend and an odd feeling of anticipation is the last thing she remembers before plunging into unconsciousness._

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                  _**gREaT.**_  
_**ObViouSLY yoU WoUld.**_  
_**frEAK!**_  
_**FrEak!**_  
_**fReAK!**_  
_**jUst LiKe YOuR DEADBEAT dAD**_  
_**LiE tO eVERyoNE**_  
_**tEll thEM He'S dEaD**_  
_**YOU'RE suCH A FrEaK, dIE**_  
_**-caN'T EvEn bE nORmAL-**_  
_**-WhAT a WeIRDO-**_  
_**DiE                                                                                                                                                                    LiKE EveRYone SAiD bacK In aMEriCA**_  
_**UntIL yOU HaD to MOve**_  
_**BeCAUSE oF yOu**_  
_**YoU're TURNING intO sUCH a DiSgracE**_  
_**DiE**_  
_**weIrDO**_  
_**dIE**_  
_**diE**_  
_**bEcOmING a LOseR**_  
_**FreAK**_  
_**LoSEr**_  
_**dIE  
**_

_**loSER                              DiE  
**_

                                                                                                       **_DiE_**

 _ **losEr                                                                                                               dIe** _  
_**INTO aN EmO** _  
_**FREAk** _  
_**FREaK** _  
                _**A FReAK** _  
_**MONSTER** _  
_**tHAt's WHat hER mOthER wOuLD tHInK** _  
                                     _**-GO AwAy- HeR moM woULd ScREAM aT fiRSt** _  
_**-DoN't COME aNy CLosER-** _  
_**-gO awAY-** _  
                                                                                                              _**hOW iS tHIS sTill My moTHER                                                                                   -i'LL GEt a bAn-** _  
_**-sO YoU'LL StaY IoO FeET aWay-** _  
                    _**AnD ON OccASIon** _  
_**yOU'd SEE hER paSSING bY** _  
_**iN ThE sTREet** _  
_**IT'S not wHat yOu tHInk iT is** _  
_**dOn't loOk AT Me LiKE thAT, i'M NOT dIsgUSTing** _  
                         _**aND hEr HARD eyES** _  
_**wOuld bORE intO yOU** _  
                                                                _**wiTH DisaPPOintmENT** _  
_**AnD tHEN DISGUST** _  
                                                   _**TO maTcH** _  
_**aNd it'D bE hARd To teLL hOw sHE cAN TuRn awAy** _  
_**lIke sHe neVEr sAW yOu** _  
_**anD yoU're ALonE** _  
          _**bY yOUrselF** _  
_**AgaIN** _  
_**aND** _  
_**yOUR HeART StARTS To AChE** _  
_**aS YoU LoNG fOR yOUr MotHER** _  
_**WheN ShE'd wrAp heR aRMS arOUnd yOu** _  
_**anD yOU WoULD juST inHaLE** _  
_**HeR cHrYSaNtHeMUm ScENT** _  
_**AnD bE** _  
                                                                                                                                 _**wHEn yOU wERe hURt** _  
_**aND shE'D MAkE It aLL bEtteR** _  
                         _**buT nOW sHE maKES iT HuRT mOre** _  
                                                                                                         _**nOw sHe's ThE cAUSe oF yOur NIghtMArES** _  
__  
_**WheNEvER yOU RecALLS HeR mOTHer'S waRM eMbrace** _  
_**aND loVINg swEET wORDS** _  
        _**thEY turN SoUR aS SPoilED MiLK** _  
_**anD As BitTer aS LEMONS** _  
_**oH hOW yOu loNG foR a MoTher** _

                                                      _**sO MucH yOU I-** _

* * *

And just like that it's over.  
Miki's gasping like a fish out of water. There's still water in her lungs. It settles uncomfortably, and she lurches forwards. Gagging as she spews filthy water out until the leftover water is sticking to her lungs. It's a burning sensation, as she coughs again and again.  
But it's an odd musky scent, she notices as she accidentally swallows some of the river water back down.  
She hates it.  
She's on the bank of the river, sitting up as she desperately looks around. The sun is setting as bright reds and oranges and yellows assault her river water-borne eyes. A breeze washes over her, but she can't even shiver. Her mother's face. It was right there, so close she could touch it. Smell her mom's scent. But as soon as she inhaled, all she smelled was the musty woods.

* * *

 _**motHeR                                                                                                                                                                          mOTHer                                                                                                            MOtHer** _  
_**It'S harD tO DECIPHER hOW TwO SidES oF THe SaME wOMAN ArE sO DIFFerenT** _  
_**MoTHER                                                                                                                                                                          MoThER                                  moTHer** _

* * *

The water gleams in the corner of her eye as if it knows what it's done to her. She rolls over, facing away from the menacing river.  
And instantly, Miki knows she's going to come back.  
To see her mother one more time.  
To see her mother's face, to smell that sweet, light scent.

* * *

Miki returns to Kumeya's house and no one suspects a thing.

Or so she thought.


End file.
